The present invention relates to a fuse holder particularly for interlocked sockets and electrical apparatuses in general.
As is known, interlocked sockets incorporate mechanical or electrical locking devices which are connected to interruption devices, generally constituted by rotary switching apparatuses, in order to ensure that a plug cannot be inserted or extracted in the presence of power.
Interlocked sockets are also provided with protective fuses in order to ensure the safety of the operators and the integrity of all apparatuses.
The fuses are inserted in adapted seats which are generally constituted by tilting members.
In order to replace a fuse it is necessary to extract the fuse with one's fingers from the tilting member after opening the member.
This operation is not always easy and in any case entails that the user inserts his fingers in a recess that is very close to electrical contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,079 discloses a current and transient voltage protector, for use in the communication industry, having a plurality of fuse holders each holding a fuse between two contact lines.